


balloon

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 4 u!, Anal Fingering, Anal Vore, Bondage, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I blame the internet, Inflation Kink, M/M, My gift!, No i wont, What Have I Done, What else do I write, Wow, Y-YOU HAVE T-TO JUICE ME!!!!, be thankful that its not weird ass blueberry stuff, happy birthday if its ur b day, i guess, i'll probably make blueberry shit later, idk - Freeform, intense smut, obviously, oh yeah I forgot theres other shit in this, thats just, uhh, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: good ol' RichJake smut





	1. Chapter 1

Rich and Jake like to experiment with sex

Some days its normal and other days like today.... its intense.

Jake looked at his boyfriend who was tied to the bed, completely naked. "You ready?"

Rich groaned "Thats the fifth time you asked me! Just  _go_!" Rich whined

Jake nodded and took that weird tubey part of the  **bi** cycle pump and put it in the other boy's bellybutton and begun to pump.

Rich moaned as he felt himself get filled. He loved this feeling more than anything in the world. He let out quiet mewls and moans as he felt himself inflate more. 

Jake stared at his boyfriend as he did this. Oof so hot. He just wanted to climb in already.

Rich moaned loudly as he felt himself finally unable to be filled with air anymore even though you shouldn't be able to be filled with air anyway jfc. Rich panted as the restraints on his arms and legs snapped completely. moan moan

Jake stared up at his balloon boyfriend in awe. He was so fucking beautiful. He didn't hesitate fingering Richardddd's hole.

Rich moaned loudly "Fuck Jake~"  
  
Jake stretched his hole a fuck ton so he could climb right in. He quickly climbed in and found his way to Rich's stomach.

Rich moaned again wowow and patted his vore tummy.

Jake got to tummy and crammed inside, curled up.

Rich gasped and nutted

O shit Jake nut 2 

Jake stayed inside for a bit before kinda just being shit out. He laid on the bed, slimy and grooooss.

All the air left Bitches body in one bit thicc burp. 

 

 

disgusting


	2. More detailed this time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.... don't read this. Just, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO MAKE THIS @twoplayerrgame on insta!!!

Rich and Jake had always had an active sex life.

Not only that, they were both open to kinks. They tried everything- Even if neither of them was too into it, just being together made them hit their orgasm. But one day, Rich discovered a kink of his mixed in with one he had for a while...

 

His boyfriend blowing him up like a disgusting balloon from his bellybutton. He couldn't explain it, it made him feel so  _good_. Like every time Jake pushed the pump down he had an orgasm. And god, when he got so filled that he couldn't even move, it turned him on so so much! One time he came 21 times from it, then slept with his boyfriend in his ass. Jake wasn't as into it, so they didn't do it often... but today was a special day. Rich's birthday! Jake got him lots of stuff. Chocolates, a framed picture of the two, and even more. But the thing Rich was more excited about is what Jake said. They could do  _whatever_ he wanted. WHATEVER HE WANTED. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Jake tying him up and pumping him till he couldn't speak, then have Jake climb inside his gaping farting a-

"Rich?" Jake said, snapping his fingers in front of the smaller boys face.

Rich jumped a bit at that, suddenly breaking out of his thoughts. "Sorry!" He replied quickly, smiling a bit. Jake shook his head at the smaller boy. "I told you" he started "To strip," He said more sternly than before, causing Rich to shutter. 

"Sorry" Rich said quickly. Jake gave him a look. Rich quickly fixed his mistake. "Sorry, sir!" 

Jake smirked and went into his closet for the things they'd be using, Rich began to strip as he did so. Rich stood there completely naked as he waited for his boyfriend, fidgeting with his foreskin nervously. He tended to do that when he was waiting for Jake. Jake finally emerged from the closet, two things in hand. A pair of handcuffs and a bicycle pump. He smirked down at Rich, holding the objects. "Ready baby boy?" He hummed and waltzed over to his boyfriend. Rich simply just nodded apprehensively as he sat down on the bed. 

"You know what to do, slut" Jake said sternly. He sometimes felt bad degrading Rich, but he liked it. Rich softly whimpered and laid on the bed, hands out to Jake. 

"Good boy" Jake hummed out and bound his arms to Jake's headboard, waiting eagerly. Jake got over him and purred. "God, you're already hard." He began taking his clothes off, making Rich wait. It was pure torture. Jake got undressed and immediately shoved the pump into the shorter boys stretched out belly button. It had been oddly formed before because of other things they had tried. 

Jake kissed Rich's forehead and hummed. "You ready baby?" 

Rich whined. "You know I am! Just go!!" he was desperate. He wanted this so badly. Jake simply just rolled his eyes and held the pump down with his legs, before pressing down the pump.

Rich's breath hitched at the feeling. He pressed his legs tightly together so no air would escape out of his asshole. Jake continued pumping, watching his boyfriend. 

Rich's body stiffened as his stomach began noticeably rounding out, looking as if he had eaten a very large meal. His thighs shook, body wanting so badly to just get rid of the air. A tiny burp escaped the boy's mouth as he moaned. "More Jakey~" He whined out. Jake began rubbing Rich's stomach, even pressing down a bit.

Rich whined softly as his boyfriend put pressure on his stomach, finding it even harder to keep it all in. "Jakeyyy" he whined as a small fart escaped his hole with a quiet  _pfrrtT_. Rich squirmed a bit. Jake moved his hand and began pumping even faster, to the point the air had no choice but to spread to other places in his body, starting with his ass. At this point, Rich didn't worry about anything escaping. He let his body completely relax as his ass and thighs began to thicken, rounding out into his massive stomach. Eventually, he became one massive balloon, coming as his head sank into his massive stomach, pitifully wiggling his hands with a whine.   
  
Jake smirked at this. He knew what came next. "ready baby boy?" He cooed. Rich simply just tried to nod, wiggling as well. Jake noticed this and took this as an opportunity to go. He covered himself in his boyfriend's cum and some lube. He looked at the balloon boy and smirked. "I'm going in," He said and slid into his boyfriends massive, puckered asshole. Rich moaned loudly at this and squirmed around. Eventually, the handcuffs completely broke at how large Rich had gotten- not like it was helpful. He was completely unable to use them! Rich squirmed around as he felt his boyfriend move around in his tight ass. He began moaning as he licked and rubbed at his sweet spot. He came nearly 7 times before his body just gave out- and with one massive fart, he deflated!  _BRRRRRRFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTtttt..._ Rich was stuck there, covered with cum panting. He felt weird still... He realized something. He forgot to get Jake out. He rubbed the large bump in his ass and stomach area, before cleanly pushing the boy out. 

 

 

 

                                                                                              THE END!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry I never wanted this.

**Author's Note:**

> jfc what have I done


End file.
